


唐突的姐姐（당돌한 언니）

by SherlZhou



Series: 现实向短篇 [5]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Seulrene
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlZhou/pseuds/SherlZhou





	唐突的姐姐（당돌한 언니）

姜涩琪最近迷上了酒精，彻头彻尾地往姜酒琪方向发展了，裴柱现看着客厅和朴秀荣一起喝得脸红脖子粗的女人，心想当初就不该随意在通讯录里给她存一个和酒有关的花名，诺，现在倒是应验了。

“呀，姜涩琪你给我过来。” 裴柱现皱着眉头，在目睹两个妹妹干翻了一整瓶红酒之后还意欲往第二瓶伸手的情况下，大姐觉得必须出手整理情况了。

“奚落！” 朴秀荣喝到微醺，一双明眸半眯，红唇甚是惹眼，风情无限，但往下一看就是那套极其幼稚的卡通睡衣，性感炸弹立马偃旗息鼓，她此刻看起来就像是炕上被暖气烘得正好的小鸡仔。

而一旁的姜涩琪，除了傻笑以外似乎就没有被录入别的行为程序了，但她还是条件反射地看向姐姐的方向，能想象么，一个傻笑的通红的圆脸，以脖子为轴，自左向右平移一百八十度，视线失焦，憨态可掬。

“莫拉古？呀，朴秀荣。” 面对小鸡仔的反抗，裴姐眼睛一瞪，迈着小短腿雄赳赳地逼近了，然而拳头打在棉花上，朴秀荣此刻显然不能看懂大姐的眼色，仍然一脸陶醉，仿佛一个漂亮的傻子。

“奚落！” 朴秀荣迎着姐姐的视线扯过姜涩琪的手大声说。

而熊涩琪仍然保持着傻笑的脸，乐呵呵地在姐姐和妹妹之间来回扭着自己的小脑袋瓜子，把自己活成了一个拨浪鼓。

裴柱现立马放弃用语言沟通的意图，雷厉风行地弯腰一把捞起姜涩琪软绵绵的胳膊，把小酒鬼架起来，好在姜涩琪还勉强站的住身子，也不挣扎，跟着姐姐的动作起身立定，只可惜左手还在鸡仔手里。

朴秀荣拉长了胳膊耍赖，疯狂表示姐姐中途把自己酒友抢走的不满。

裴柱现黑了脸，万万没想到有朝一日会上演和姐妹争女人的戏码，不对，和姐妹争姐妹的戏码（？）

此刻不堪其扰的孙胜完终于从房间出来收拾残局，眼见裴柱现阴沉的脸色心想大事不妙，求生欲极强的孙老师迈着小碎步走到朴鸡仔身边，一根一根地掰开她倔强的手指头，将熊掌解救出来，裴柱现立马拉着姜涩琪头也不回地回了房，留下孙胜完配合朴秀荣上演一出即兴现代都市短剧——被抛弃的醉酒女。

“阿加西，你说，我究竟是哪里不如她。” 朴秀荣情真意切地拧着眉头看向孙胜完，抽泣着说，那叫一个肝肠寸断。

“哎呀呀，这位年轻的小姐，问世间情为何物！” 孙胜完，南韩女爱豆，94年生，留学派，出演角色：爱说文言文的，热心的，首尔市城北洞大叔。 

裴柱现扯着熊，面无表情地把身后日常戏精的二人关在门外。

姜涩琪是不是坏了。

裴柱现冷着脸看着一屁股坐在自己床上晃腿的酒鬼，头疼的很。

“呀，姜涩琪，赶紧从床上下来。” 裴姐绝对不允许自己的生命净土有任何被污染的可能，即使对方是这张床唯一的常客也不行。（不要过度解读，姐姐怕打雷的时候，拎熊过来当人肉抱枕罢辽kkk）

熊宝宝愣愣地看着姐姐生气的脸，敛下了笑容，一令一动地乖乖站好，她只觉得酒气蒸得头脑发胀，姐姐房间里那股熟悉好闻的香气也缭绕着她所剩无几的意志力，她时刻都在坚守着自己一头倒进床里安睡的想法，可是腿却很乏力，姜涩琪撑了两秒，一屁股做在了地板上，两条长腿搭在两侧，看起来像个巨大的小熊玩偶。

“哎一古。” 裴柱现撇着眉头避开地上的人，坐在床沿，撑着手自上而下地看着姜涩琪，究竟为什么要喝酒呢，裴柱现不明白，你看看酒精把人变成什么样了。

裴姐高傲地伸出一只手捏了捏姜涩琪的红脸蛋儿，和往常一般乖巧，没什么不同，唯一就是对方直勾勾的眼神令她有些发怵，倒不是什么情欲意味的，裴柱现开始真的害怕姜涩琪喝傻了。的确，半瓶红酒的量，足够放倒一只成年小熊了。

“涩琪呀。” 裴柱现担心地小声唤道。

姜涩琪茫然的视线稍稍聚焦在她姐美貌无敌的脸上，忽地绽放一个甜笑，“内，欧尼～”令裴柱现的心猛地动了一动。

这傻子，笑起来贼傻，但怪可爱的。裴姐感叹到，又伸手捏了捏姜涩琪的脸，捏了七八年了，忘了从什么时候开始，姜涩琪长得比她高了，捏的时候总得抬起胳膊仰着脸，如今她坐在床上，难得高姜涩琪许多，从前的记忆又跑了出来。

“涩琪一点也没变呢。” 裴柱现感性爆发，捏着脸的指尖顺着熟悉的脸颊划到下巴那儿，轻轻抬起来，“因为一点也没变，总让我觉得在诱拐未成年。” 姐姐呢喃着，倾过身体吻了一下涩琪的鼻尖。

“欧尼，” 姜涩琪突然正色，牢牢地握住了姐姐抚在自己脸侧的右手，眼神清明，裴柱现一时间感到很慌乱，明明是姜涩琪喝醉了酒，怎么行为不端的人反倒成了她。

裴柱现眼睁睁看着姜涩琪抓着自己的右手跪坐起来，往前挪了一步，伸手撑在她身侧，将她困在床和自己的身体之间，距离陡然地拉近，裴柱现闻到了姜涩琪呼吸中甜蜜的酒香，她的脸倏地红了，视线无处安放只能盯着对方近在咫尺的唇。

人为什么要喝酒呢？喝酒不是挺好的么。裴柱现被年下圈在怀里，思绪不受控制的放飞，她感到空气中燃起了炭火，耳边都能听见噼里啪啦火光爆裂的声响。这是她所期待的，裴柱现在心里偷偷承认了。

“欧尼，诱拐未成年是不对的。” 姜涩琪愣头愣脑地说。裴柱现苦笑了一下，本来就不该抱有期待的，姜涩琪的单纯有时候让她又爱又恨。

“但是第一，” 姜涩琪顿了一下，低头去找她姐姐垂下的眼睛，“我成年了。”

裴柱现被妹妹捉住了眼睛，心脏猛地缩紧，她可以期待更多么？就稍微期待一下，她用温顺的目光接受着姜涩琪直白的迷恋。

“第二，我是自愿的。” 姜涩琪觉得酒是很美妙的东西，在她大胆地贴上了姐姐的嘴唇的时刻，小姜同学终于尝到了酒精的甜头。

“呀，朴秀荣。” 几天后裴柱现状似不经意地晃过客厅，冲敷面膜看剧的朴鸡仔说，“你上次和涩琪喝的酒哪来的？”

“欧尼又不喝，问这个干嘛？” 朴小鸡对不爱酒精的大姐问出这种问题感到莫名其妙。

“喔，” 裴柱现眼睛瞥到一旁，“就问问，看喝的挺开心的。”

朴秀荣顶着一张煞白的脸望过来，裴柱现隔着面膜纸都看见了她脸上的狐疑，尽管如此，鸡仔还是乖乖报了名字。

结果隔了不久就看见宿舍凭空多了两箱同款斯洛文尼亚产小酒庄葡萄酒——裴柱现签收的。

（完）


End file.
